Dark Carnival - 1/5: Highway
The Highway is the first chapter in Left 4 Dead 2's, Dark Carnival campaign. It was first revealed at the Penny Arcade Expo and again in Tokyo Game Show '09. Strategy Campaign The Survivors begin at the race car from last chapter, since the survivors can't go any further due to the abandoned cars along the highway. Survivors will travel through the cars, finding supplies along the way. When the survivors reach a curb under a bridge, an army hummer is parked next to ammo and weapons. As you go under the bridge turn right and go up to the billboard, however a faster way is to head left up the incline between the two overpasses and following the bridge to the billboard. If you get on the billboard there is usually a Hunting rifle. Up ahead the survivors reach an abandoned motel that can be explored, but isn't required to enter. Survivors can find very useful supplies like a Laser sight, weapons, explosives, etc. The parking lot has an alarmed car and pool. The rooms hold more weapons. Going up the side of the motel will take you onto the overpass, and using a billboard as a bridge, allows access to the roof. When done exploring, the Survivors take a cobblestone path behind the motel to a small campsite, moving downhill leads to a marshy area. But be careful to look before you leap, as several ledges along the slope often contain useful items such as pills/adrenaline and pipe bombs/molotovs. It should be noted that the gulley is a "point of no return." Keep in mind that Smokers, Hunters, and anything else that can "hold" Survivors can easily kill someone if the rest of their teammates have already gone down and they are still up on the cliff, so be sure to stick together. The Survivors continue on to reach the highway again, where the entrance to Whispering Oaks can clearly be seen. At the entrance there is an alarmed car that should be avoided. At the right, a staff rest house has been converted into a safe house. Enter it and prepare to enter the carnival. Survival Bedroom Method: This requires a SCAR and a melee weapon. A pipe-bomb is very well advised to. Grab your supplies and head upstairs. Now go to the furthest room it'll let you: it should have a katana, a med pack, a defib and a molly. Using the defib, take a extra med-kit or some special ammo upstairs. Start. In this room, you have a good amount of supplies, Smoker's can't get you, the horde is delayed, you have plenty of room to manoeuvre and Chargers are useless. Jockeys are the biggest threat, as they can take you to the bottom floor. When the Tank comes, leave the room and take him down. When the second tank comes, THROW THE PIPE-BOMB. Then take him down. Now pick whatever explosive you like and hold out. This can be done with bots. The SCAR is required to take out Jockeys and Tanks from range, and the melee is done A. to get you to the room and B. Help when you need to leave when tanks arrive. Incase you're unsure about what room it's in: it neighbours a room with an axe and a Bile Bomb in it. If with friends, always have one with a Sniper: he picks off nuisances. Trivia *The Uncommon Common Infected, the Clown Infected, will not spawn on this chapter, since it is not in the carnival. *Jimmy Gibbs Jr.'s racecar from the last campaign appears at the start of the level, however it is rather beat-up with blood stains and dents, possibly from driving through Infected and obstacles such as building debris and torn up vehicles, especially how they show how the survivors escape by breaking a wall with the car. *On the billboard is a picture of Lil' Peanut, of which players shoot at impulsively. This area is also a popular place for Infected players to begin spawn mode. *This chapter is featured in Scavenge mode and is named The Motel because the level only includes the motel part of the chapter. *The Motel is also used in Survival *Sometimes the Witch can Spawn on the hill behind The Motel and when she is startled she will slide down the hill and climb up the cliff face. *The motel is called "Whispering Oaks Motel." *It is also possible that the car is damaged due to it being used in the newly announced level "The Passing". **This also brings up, that Jimmy Gibbs' Stock Car will be the rescue vehicle for "The Passing" like the Boat Lagniappe from Swamp Fever and Hard Rain. Category:Chapters Category:Dark Carnival Category:Article stubs Category:Left 4 Dead 2